


Another Letter

by beargirl1393



Series: Heartache and Love [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo sends a letter to Thorin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Letter

**Thorin, ~~Idiot King Under The Mountain~~**

**I have received your note.**

**WHY DIDN’T YOU MENTION THIS BEFORE YOU STUPID DWARF?**

**If you worried about my commitment, instead of breaking yours you should have spoken to me. Have I ever lied to you before? What would make you believe I would decide to start now?**

**You hurt me Thorin, badly.**

**You have told me that I am your One. I am supposed to be your only, yet I find you have been with others behind my back.**

**~~At least now I know why Dori and Nori have looked so smug~~ **

**Hobbits do not have Ones, not like you dwarrows do, but our love is no less fierce because of that. I have told you that a hobbit couple will be together until death parts them, and the one left behind will never remarry. There will never be another for them, as their love was theirs for all time. Even death cannot separate them permanently.**

**~~Did you think because I go on adventures I am less of a hobbit in that regard?~~ **

**I have never had cause to doubt your loyalty Thorin, and discovering that I should have been questioning you years ago is cause for both pain and sorrow.**

**~~I must have been blind~~ **

**You stated that you believed that I returned to the Shire because I had another lover. Instead of taking a lover yourself, you simply should have questioned me. If you doubted me, ~~although you had no reason to~~ you could have asked the guards who accompanied me. Bifur would never have lied about such a thing, nor would the others who accompanied me.**

**~~How could you think I would~~ **

**You say that you have never had a lover who was dedicated to you for yourself. I say that is a poor excuse. I was a bachelor when we first me. I chose not to court anyone in the Shire, as many simply wanted my inheritance from my parents. I have never accused you of being with another simply because you never asked for my money ~~although it might have been better if I had~~**

**You have been faithless and a fool, and you do deserve to have your beard shorn in front of your subjects (although, even though I am furious and heartsick, I still cannot bear the thought).**

**You are correct in assuming that you have hurt me Thorin. This betrayal cuts more deeply than any blade ever could. ~~And yet the thought of never seeing you again hurts just as much~~**

**I will need time Thorin. I am not saying that I will forgive you, nor am I saying I will condemn you. If you wish for my forgiveness, if you wish to try again, you will have to prove that you are worthy of that chance.**

**I will not tell you what to do, as that is something you will need to learn for yourself. ~~Think about it fool dwarf~~**

**~~Fili and Kili are out for blood~~ **

**~~Bofur wants to shove you off the top of the mountain~~ **

**~~Bifur growled something in Khuzdul that sounded very violent~~ **

**My friends here (those who I can trust, those who did not know of your betrayal) are furious and have counseled me against taking you back. I am considering listening to them.**

**Think, Thorin Oakenshield, about what you will do to earn my forgiveness.**

**I may forgive you without wishing to allow you to court me, as I do not believe that I will ever forget this.**

**The question you must ask yourself is, am I worth it? Is this worth it?**

**Sincerely,**

**Bilbo Baggins**

**Author's Note:**

> *This does not mean he will take Thorin back. This means that he will talk to the King, because even if they never get back together, he wants to try to salvage their friendship*  
> I still am on the fence about whether they should get back together or not. I've found good support for both options.


End file.
